This invention relates to hose assemblies.
Hose assemblies used with wet and dry vacuum cleaners often include a small-bore tube extending along their length by which cleaning liquid is supplied to the cleaning head. The cleaning liquid tubing is usually attached to the outside of a hose by means of an outer sleeve that is shrunk about the hose and tube, trapping the tube onto the outside of the hose. The problem with this arrangement is that, because the tube is fixed in position, it creates a spine along the hose, restricting its flexibility in some directions. A similar problem also exists with hose assemblies having electrical wires incorporated in a similar way, such as for use in providing electrical power to a beater head.